The Greatest Sacrifice - A Marvel vs. Capcom 1 Fic
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: The 16 Marvel vs. Capcom warriors try to stop Onslaught, but one has to make the greatest choice (based loosely on Hulk's ending in the game MvC1)


The Greatest Sacrifice - A Marvel vs. Capcom 1 Fic  
  
by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - All the Marvel characters belong to Marvel.  
All the Capcom characters belong to Capcom.  
The game belongs to them both.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - Earth fell untder attack by a powerful being named   
Onslaught - formed by the rage and powers of Professor  
Xavier and Magneto - puts mankind to the test.  
16 Powerful warrors arrive in New York to stop him,   
but one must make the ultimate sacrifice to save the Earth......  
(Based loosely on Hulk's ending in the game. - If you've played  
the game, you'll know who I'm talking about....)  
  
  
  
  
A/N - My first Marvel vs. Capcom fic. This is MvC 1. NOT 2. The Main Characters   
are the ORIGINAL 16. Captain America, Captain Commando, Ryu, Spider Man, Wolverine,   
Chun-Li, Hulk, Strider Hiryu, Zangief, Jin, Gambit, MegaMan, Morrigan, War Machine (NOT Iron Man),   
Roll, and Venom. ONSLAUGHT is the boss, not ABYSS. It is my personal belief that Onslaught could  
kick Abyss' ass any day though....anyways, I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
It was like hell had come.  
  
New York was almost in ruins, like so many other cities that had fallen to his rage.  
His power was unimaginable - He was derived from the 2 most powerful muntants of all time -   
Professor Xavier and Magneto giving him control over anything he felt like. He caused destruction  
everywhere, sometimes just by looking.....his eye beams were deadly. Many warriors had fallen  
tring to stop him - Including members of the Avengers, The X-Men, The Fantastic Four, and others.  
  
He was Onslaught. He was too powerful to be defeated.  
  
So why were these 16 challenging him?  
  
"You Fools! You will fall to the power of Onslaught! Your defience to my power will cost you  
your lives!"   
  
"Justice demands that We Stop YOU!"   
  
"I doubt that Captain America! You are the biggest fool of them all!"  
  
"Woah, hold that pose for a sec! I just got to get a good picture...."  
  
"....Ok, so I was wrong. Your ignorance will make you the first to fall Spider Man!"  
  
"HEY! SPIDER MAN'S LIFE WILL BE ENDED BY ME!"  
  
"Don't worry Venom......You'll die soon after."  
  
"The only one here that will be stopped is you!"   
  
"Captain Commando......your comeback will be short lived...as your life."  
  
"HOLD ON CHUCK! I'M COMING TO SAVE YA!"  
  
"Xavier and I are one in the same Logan....."  
  
"Then ya'll be seperated....Cajun Style...I Call your hand now!"  
  
"Gambit....you should have folded long ago....as you all should have......Miss Li...  
Zangeif...Hulk...Megaman...Jin...Iron Man..."  
  
"I'M WAR MACHINE!!!!!!"   
  
"Oh....Doesn't matter. Roll...Strider....Morrigan....you will all perish at my hands."  
  
"I CAN'T STAND IT! SHUT UP!" Jin Saotome yelled. "SAOTOME CYCLONE!!!!   
  
Jin became a human cyclone, and went head first at Onslought. He hit him once, but was soon knocked  
back by sheer power in the form of a huge fist. Venom went next "VENOM FANG!" Venom turned him self   
to a huge form of his mouth, but was thrown back by metal peices thrown at him.   
  
"SOUL ERASER!!!!!!"  
  
MOrrigan stuck out her arm, and bats flew out. Soon a huge beam gun appeared on her shoulder, and 2 little  
versions of her beam weapon appeared where the bats were. They fired as soon as they appeared. War Machine   
joined in by phasing in a huge bean weapon of his own......The Proton Cannon.  
  
"Here's my Sunday Best!....PROTON CANNON!!!"  
  
  
A huge blast came out, and combined with the Succubus' Soul Eraser to make a huge beam wave, which connected  
with Onslaught. Surprised, he was knocked back, into Central Park. After a couple minutes of firing, the beam  
weakoned, and disappeared. The heroes jumped off their rooftop, with the exception of Gambit, and went to confront  
Onslaught in Central Park. When they got there, they noticed that he looked unhurt...except for a small crack in the  
armor near the groin area. He was laughing. "Hahahahahahahaha, nice try. Now let me try fools.   
  
He fired his Mega Optic Blast.  
  
15 warriors were about to be blasted to their dooms, and all they could do was watch....until.......  
  
"ROYAL FLUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Small bursts of energy in strong numbers came flying from above. The connected with Onslaught's  
Magneto-like helmet. Wolverine knew what they were. "Playing Cards....The Damned Cajun.."  
  
"GAMBIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gambit put up his staff in self defence, he knew what would come next.  
  
Onslaught teleported right in front of Gambit. In a sudden burst of courage and emotion,   
Gambit went into a furious rage and attacked. "THIS IS FOR THE X-MEN!!!!!"  
He faught with the fury of 10 Wolverines. He attacked slashing the pole everywhich way,   
stunning Onslaught, to a point where he couldn't attack for a moment. Gambit pulled out  
Kinetic Cards at every oppertunity, and made sure they blew up in the mighty warrior's face.  
But he could onlyy go for so long. And Onslaught gained an upper hand. And the warriors knew it.  
Onslaught hit Gambit with a Psychic Charge (a football tackle, only charged and more powerful),   
and sent the Cajun flying. Onslaught, walked over and stepped on Gambit's chest, tring to crush him.  
  
"Who will save ze comrade?" Zangeif said, sounding worried.   
  
".....Me.." Strider Hiryu stepped forward and teleported, but not before Chun-Li and Wolverine  
grabbed on to him.  
  
"DIE LeBEAU!!!!.....AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Onslaught felt pain in his back......Strider Hiryu had stabbed him...  
but so did Wolverine. "Forget about us bub?" "Your injustice ends now!" Chun Li burset foward  
with a Senretsukyaku (100 kick attack) attacking Onslaught every which way. Onslaught took the first few hits,   
but soon teleported out of the way......right behind her. "Hahahahahaha....DIE!" Onslaught used his telepathic abilities  
to cause the ground under Chun Li to shake and throw her off the building.  
  
"CHUN LI!!!!!!!" Ryu yelled as he ran towards the falling Chun Li. Zangeif was close behind him.   
  
  
At the last possible second, Ryu caught her, and brought her down safely.  
  
"Chun Li! Are you...." "Ryu, stop him. Your the only one who can......." She then faded into darkness. Ryu ran into the  
building, heading towards the roof. He was followed by Zangeif, and soon after everyone else.  
  
"How touching." Onslaught looked at Strider Hiryu. "Your next to join Chun Li and Gambit in death."  
"Hn." Strider teleported behind Onslaught, and latched on to his back. He began to stab and try to pierce the super armor,   
and to little avail. "HA!!!! YOU FOOL HIRYU!!!!!!" Onslaught telepathatly took control of Strider, and held him in place.  
He then assulted him by moving various chunks of metal, and directing them towards the warrior. He watched in pleasure as they  
hit it's target.   
  
"SHINKU HHAAAAAADDDOOOOOOOKKKKKKEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!" (Shinku Hadoken)  
  
Ryu let the blast escape from his hands, and watched as it hit the supernatural being.  
Strider had teleported away, and near Gambit before he fell down.  
  
Soon Ryu was joined in is attack.   
  
"CAPTAIN SWORD!!!!!  
  
Captain Commando hit Onslaught with the beam sword, and kept it there.  
  
Onslaught was in pain.......and there was no escape....  
  
"Roll, let's go!" "Right!" Megaman and Roll changed into their hyper forms, and began their own  
offensive with beams, missles, and lightning.  
  
Jin could take no more standing around. He ignored all the pain and called out to the sky. "BROODA!!!!!!! LET''S GO!!!!"  
And sure enough, his mech appeared before him, as he got in. Brooda, controled by Jin went up to the roof, and began firing  
it's vulcans, combining with the others.  
  
Onslaught was feeling his armor break up....he was feeling what he had been making everyone else who had opposed him felt....  
Death......but no, he still had a few more tricks left....they would die soon....but there was one who he wanted to make suffer  
before he killed him violently.......Captain America....he would wait until it was time to pull out his trump card...he could  
feel it coming.......but now the pain was unbearable..."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Soon all the beams subsided. Onslaught was defeated......was he? But the sound of him, no. He was laughing.  
"You will all die now!!!" He teleported, and then grew until he was bigger than the building.   
His helmet was gone, now replaced with a skull. And as they could feel, his power grew immensly. "NOW FOOLS! BEHOLD MY MIGHTY HAND!!!!!"   
Onslaught charged at them, fast and furiously. Wolverine, Spider Man, Captain America, Venom, and Morrigan jumped above him,   
while the others jumped out of the way..accept for Zangief. He had activated his iron body, and had stopped his hand from crushing Strider.  
  
  
As Onslaught struggled, and Zangeif tried to hold him off, Wolverine took to his beserker rage and to the offensive.  
He landed on Onslaught's shoulder, and went straight to work. He dashed at Onslaught's head. As soon as he reached it, he began slashing away at it.  
Every cut, every slash, every stab, Wolverine made sure this thing felt pain...for the X-Men, Gambit, the innocents, and everyone else he affected.  
He then stabbed the eye, and a big explosion occured, with Logan right in the middle.  
  
He came crashing down. Hard.  
  
He then went away from tring to kill Strider, and attempted to crush the muntant.  
  
But his hand was stopped, by Hulk and Zangeif. "Wolverine, are you all right? Healing factor kick in yet?" "....Yeah..."  
"Then move comrade, dis is awfully heavy." said the man with the iron body. Wolverine got out of the way as fast as he could,   
while hurting like crazy.  
  
Morrigan then took her oppertunity to attack. She atempted the Soul Eraser at point blank range.  
"DIE!" She fired.....barely effecting him.  
  
She looked in terror as he threw he off with his magnetic shockwave, and watched her plummet....  
  
Until War Machine stepped in and caught her.   
  
"Thanks." "Don't mention it." "Don't worry. I won't. If J.Talbain hears about this, he'll be laughing forever."  
War Machine chuckled.  
  
"Ok Venom. I don't like you, and you want to brutally kill me." Venom agreed with Spider Man on that one.  
"But, we can team up, and try to stop him. Why should they have all the fun?" "Good point Spider. Let's go."  
Spider Man and Venom shot their webs, and swong towards the Supernatural Muntant.  
  
They landed on his shoulder. "Let's get started...." Spider Man said as he dashed towards Onslaught's head.  
"MAXIMUM SPIDER!!!!!" Spider Man yelled as he began his deadly assult. "VENOM WEB !!!" Venom set up a huge weeb, that stopped  
Onslaught's head for a moment and began attacking with his arch rival. "FOOLS!!!!" Onslaught grabbed them both, and sent them   
falling towards the building, which they landed on.  
  
It was Captain America's turn.  
  
  
He arrived on the shoulder. "CHARGING STAR!!!!!" He used his energy dash, and nailed Onslaught's head.  
Then he began to attack the spots on the head that had already been attacked by the others. "STARS AND STRIPES UPPERCUT!!!!"  
He uppercut the spot, and did it over and over. "AHHHH!!! EYE BEAM!!!!" Onslaught sent many eye beams flying at the heroes,   
and sent Captain America off balence. The Eye beams were tearing the city apart, the Captain noticed. He punched a hole right in  
Onslaught's head, causing the being much pain. He noticed that inside was pure energy, and the Cap got an idea.  
  
"HULK! ZANGEIF! RIP OFF THE ARMOR!!!!!!!!!" "HOW CAP?!?!? THERE IS NOWHERE TO HOLD ON TO TO RIP IT OFF??!?" Hulk responded.  
  
"CAJUN EXPLOSION!!!!" Gambit then fell down.  
  
7 beams of energy tore into Onslaught's Armor, stunning Onslaught, and giving the strongmen a place to hold on.  
They grabbed the opening, and began pulling. Inch by inch, they pulled it off while Captains America and Commando kept   
him occupied. They used all their energy, their muscles were tired, but they kept going. "We must keep going my green comrade!"  
"I know my iron bodied friend....we're almost there...." War Machine then arrived. "Need some help?" "All we can get."  
War Machine then began, giving them the edge they needed to suceed.  
  
They pulled the armor off, causing an explosion of light. Blinding everything in sight.  
  
When the light subsided, there was the bodies of Professor Xavier and Magneto laying there....  
  
Chun Li, and Strider managed to stand up, and joined the others in victory....or so they thought...  
  
"YOU FOOLS!!!!1 HOW DID YOU EXPECT TO WIN? YOU CAN NEVER WIN!!!!"  
  
Onslaught was now just energy.  
  
They all stood. They were all wiped out and in pain.  
  
And now they were gonna die.  
  
"YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME!! YOUR END IS NOW!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Captain America then came up with an idea, which could work....  
  
"'Someone has to give their life in one final attack......'  
  
Captain America ran towards Onslaught before the others could realize what he was going to do.  
  
"HYPER CHARGING STAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO!! CAP!!!!!!!!" Hulk yelled. But it was too late, he had charged into Onslaught.  
And an explosion happened.  
  
"GOODBYE!!!!" Captain America yelled, has he breathed his last.  
  
And then there was 15 warriors left.  
  
----------------  
  
They were victorious. Onslaught was defeated. And they were grieving. Wolverine took off his hood, and looked  
up. "Goodbye old friend." He turned towards the others. "Let's go celebrate our victory and the Captain's Memory."  
They all nodded, and left. Roll, stopped for a moment, and pulled out a rose. "Goodbye Captain America."  
She said, and put the rose down on the building, and joined the others.  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
I hoped you enjoyed it. It was hard to write, but I liked the way it came out. Well, if you have any opinions, I'd love to hear them.  
Or leave a comment if you wish. Until next time. 


End file.
